Remorse
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: Even someone as cheerful and peppy as Ty Lee can feel remorse. One shot -- Ty Zula


**AN: First Avatar fic, as well as first yuri fic. Oneshot to a couple that I normally would just read and think of writing about.**

_Oneshot_

_Remorse_

Ever since Ty Lee had betrayed Azula, she felt a nagging emotion tugging at her heart. Nothing could make her stop feeling the unknown emotion, not the intense training of the Kyoshi warriors or the company of others. Everyone grew suspicious, since Ty Lees normally cheerful attitude turned sour.

She started to force the cheerfulness, not realizing that she wasn't faking anyone anymore. After another tiring day of training, Suki caught her before the acrobat could leave. The leader of the Kyoshi warriors gripped her wrist, causing the acrobat to freeze immediately.

"You know that you aren't fooling anyone, right Ty Lee?" Suki said, her voice laced with light concern.

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee said, playing stupid.

"You haven't been yourself for days now," Suki said, her grip tightening slightly. "Something is troubling you. Is it the war?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee answered, shaking her wrist free from Sukis grip.

With that, the acrobat turned away from Suki and sprinted back to her house. She didn't want to run into anyone else, though Sukis words were playing in her head. _You aren't fooling anyone, Ty Lee_.

She knew that she wasn't. But the cause for her sudden change of attitude was still a mystery to even herself. Her chest tightened as she froze, causing her to lightly place her hand where her heart was located.

She locked herself in her cabin for the rest of the day, not opening the door for anyone. She quietly thought to herself, as she lay awake in her bed.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, she had to go training the next day. She sluggishly put on her armor and applied the white and red make up to her face. A knock at her door caused her to pause, as she tipped her head curiously to the side. She lightly walked over and opened the door, thinking about closing it when she saw Suki standing before her.

"Now just wait and hear what I have to tell you," Suki said, catching Ty Lees intention as she stepped into her cabin.

Ty Lee sighed, taking a step back as she waited for the other girl to tell her to why she was here.

"Me and the other warriors have decided that you need to face your past," Suki said, her words causing Ty Lees grey eyes to widen. "You are going to the Fire Nation to talk with some old friends."

Ty Lee opened her mouth, intending to object to the idea. She didn't need a vacation, she rather liked Kyoshi with its various colors and nice weather.

"The boat is waiting for you," Suki said, cutting off Ty Lee before she could object. "You should hurry up. We would like the old Ty Lee back as soon as possible."

Ty Lee smiled, tightly hugging the other girl. "Thanks Suki," She said softly.

The acrobat let go of Suki, bowing respectfully before dashing out of her cabin. Suki sighed. "Maybe I should have told her that we don't want the old old her back."

* * *

The boat ride was pleasant for the young acrobat, as she felt the sea spay lightly hit her face. She quite enjoyed the feeling of the sea, a twinge of sadness rushing through her as she boarded on the docks of the Fire Nation.

"Ty Lee," The young acrobat turned towards the sound of the voice that had called her name.

She spotted two figures waiting by the docks. She quickly walked over to the dreary female and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again, Mai," Ty Lee said, her voice returning to normal.

Mai patted her friends back. "Likewise," she said. "We got Sukis letter. We know what will cheer you up."

A knowing smile passed between her and Zuko. Ty Lee looked quizzically at her two friends, head tipping to the side. "Do you want to see what we mean now," Zuko asked gruffly. "Or later."

"Oh, now," Ty Lee squealed, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Zuko smiled, rolling his eyes at his friends childish behavior. "Then come and follow us," Mai said dully as she and Zuko walked towards the deeper part of the city.

* * *

Only when they had stopped at a white building on the edge of the city did Ty Lee become suspicious. "Why are we here," She asked curiously.

"To meet someone," Zuko answered as they entered the building.

Zuko walked over to a desk, quietly talking to the girl that was sitting there looking quite bored. He returned shortly, beckoning for Ty Lee to follow him . He lead her through a maze of halls, finally ending up at the last door where a guard resigned. The guard saluted to Zuko, opening to door for him as the Fire Lord lead the acrobat inside of the room.

The first thing that caught Ty Lees eye was the woman sitting in the middle of the room. Her black hair was covering her face, but the tense position of her body gave away who the person was. "Azula?" Ty Lee said tentatively, looking at Zuko.

Zuko nodded, standing close to the door. Ty Lee gulped, taking a couple of steps towards her friend. The one that she had betrayed at the Boiling Rock. Azula stirred. She lifted her head, glaring at Ty Lee with golden eyes.

"Stay away from me, Traitor," She spat, causing Ty Lee to recoil.

The acrobat blinked, still walking towards the insane princess. Her princess. She knew that Azula wouldn't attack her, no, she knew the princess too well. She finally reached the chair and the insane princess, who was just watching Ty Lee with obvious hatred and mistrust.

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azulas body as she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Azula didn't say anything, though Ty Lee could feel that she was smirking. As Ty Lee brought her face back, Azula lifted her head to eye level with the smaller girl. She brought her face close to the acrobats, capturing her lips. Ty Lee's grey eyes widened, as the girl blushed pink.

Azula pulled back first, the smirk still lighting her face. "I guess I forgive you," She said, feline like.

Ty Lee knew what feeling she had experienced after betraying her crush.

It was remorse.

* * *

**AN: Crappy, yes I know. I suck at one shots anyways, and I still decide to write one for a couple that I might actually support. I don't know.**

**Please no flames or anything. I already know what some people might say.**

**+Ja ne+**

**++Darkie++**


End file.
